A Lot Can Happen In 14 Years
by troyboltonsgirl
Summary: Terra has gotten to a point in his life where he doesn't quite know where to go with his life, but when life throws a little surprise at him will he be able to handle it or will he crack under the pressure. After all a lot can happen in 14 years.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

It had been 14 years. 14 years since he had last seen her. 14 years since he had last talked to her. 14 years since he had last seen her cerulean blue eyes and her porcelain like face. 14 years since any of that and yet in a matter of a few minutes he had somehow agreed on going to a Thanksgiving dinner her family was having and that's where he found himself today, in his Ford Mustang following his parents Corvette to the house where she and her family lived.

As he pressed his foot to the gas pedal he couldn't help but wonder how much she had changed. Would she still have that soft, beautiful, short, blue hair that he loved so much, or would she have grown it out. Personally he was hopping for the short hair.

His thoughts where interrupted when his parents parked in front of a giant snow covered house. He parked his car right behind his parents and got out of the car. The cold, icy wind greeted him as he got out of the car and turned to the majestic house in front of him. The house was huge and the front door was very elegant and decorated with an autumn wreath. The house was also adorned with snow that had been falling non-stop all week. This house reminded him of his parents' house which was on the other side of town but was the same size and decorated according to the season.

"Terra! Come on, let's go inside before we freeze to death out here," his mother called to him. She was already halfway down the stone path that led to the door with his father's arm wrapped around her.

He followed his parents to the door almost regretting saying yes to the invitation of coming here. The second his father rang the doorbell he wanted to run away. But why was he so scared? Sure he hadn't seen the girl for 14 years but for crying out loud, he was Terra Heart the vice president and head officer of the Shinra Corporation, a corporation that pretty much ruled the world. The corporation was in charge of everything from protecting the citizens of the world to dealing with world issues between countries to even dealing with the school system. Shinra Corporation was what made the world go round.

For Terra, his job meant having to deal with the big issues like wars between countries, laws having to be passed, and overall, protecting the people of the city of Shinra. After all he was vice president of the Shinra Corporation and head officer of their task force which meant he had the privilege of getting his own army of men that where ready to protect the world any time the call came. There was also the personal bonus of being abel to boss his older brother, Leon Heart, around. Even though his brother was on the board of directors of the corporation and was the second head officer in command, Terra was still on top of him and in charge of him. This was a privilege Terra enjoyed and that he was also looking forward to if his little brother, Sora Heart, decided to join the corporation after he graduated from college.

All of Terra's thoughts where interrupted when the door opened revealing a blue haired boy that looked about 19 years old and was dressed in skinny jeans and a grey Hollister V neck shirt.

"Hey! You guys are here earlier than expected. It's great to see you. I haven't seen you in forever, literally. How long has it been now, mmm, 14 years maybe," the bluenette said excitedly.

"Well look at you Dante, you've grown. Your no longer the little 5 year old I remember. Your a tall gentlemen now. How old are you sweetie?," Terra's mom asked the blue haired boy.

"I'm 19 Mrs. Heart and I'm actually attending my first year of college this year at Shinra University," Dante said.

"Wow! So your just as old as our Sora. Oh, and please just call me Delilah and you can call my husband Noel," Delilah said.

"Alright, so how's Sora? He's coming tonight isn't he?," Dante asked.

"Yeah he's coming tonight and he's doing well. Right now he's a freshman at the University of Radiant Gardens," Noel said with a proud voice that made Terra role his eyes. Leave it to his dad to brag about his favorite child. Sure his brother had somehow "miraculously" made it into the greatest university in the world, but so had he, and his dad never bragged about him.

"Hey that's awesome! So Sora is up there with all the Einteins huh. I can't wait to see him again. It'll be just like the old days when we use to play with our toys as toddlers," Dante said excitedly as he turned to Terra and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So Terra, my man, I see you've gotten buffer. I use to think that wasn't even possible but you've proven me wrong. I'm impressed," Dante said as he ushered everyone in to the house.

The house was warm and felt very comforting. The smell of food cooking hit everyone's nose as they walked in. Just like the outside, the house was very elegant and had many autumn decorations inside.

"Wow! It smells wonderful! I hope we're not to late to help out," Delilah said.

"Nah, they just started cooking and since it's still early I'm sure there are plenty of thing to do still," Dante said as he lead everyone into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen they where greeted with a warm site. Everyone was doing something to help out either cutting up vegetables, baking pies, or putting the turkey in the oven. Everyone in the kitchen had their hands full.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are here early! Oh it's so great to see you! I can't believe it's been so long! Happy Thanksgiving!," a woman with medium long, blue hair said.

"Jeeeesh mom! Let them at least enter the kitchen completely before you start freaking out on them," Dante said with a playful smile.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you guys," Dante's mom said while she gave both Delilah and Noel a warm hug. She also gave Terra a hug that seemed very forceful and tense. This made no sense to Terra because last time he had seen her she had been all warm and sweet to him. She used to treat him like one of her own children but not anymore apparently, Terra just shrugged the whole thing of.

"Oh, we are so happy to see you to Abigail. You and all of your family. We actually came early to see what we could help out with around here," Delilah said warmly.

"How sweet, but you're our guest, you don't have to do anything, just enjoy yourself," Abigail said.

"Oh none sense! We insist! We would be more than happy to help," Noel said.

"Well alright, if you insist," Abigail said as she lead Delilah and Noel more deeper into the kitchen leaving Terra behind.

"So Terra I see you're more handsomer than ever," Terra turned to see a blue haired girl in her mid twenties seating at the breakfast bar cutting up some apples .

"Hey Runo, I see your just as beautiful as ever and you've grown too, that's a plus. I've gotta say though, I'm really gonna miss that 12 year old girl that used to brag about how many lipsticks she had," Terra said as he gave the girl a giant bear hug. This had been how they got along as far a Terra could remember, they would always be giving each other compliment and playfully flirting with each other. It was just the way they got along and everyone knew this because to Terra, Runo was like a little sister, and to Runo, Terra was an older brother.

"So...," Runo said as she went back to cutting up apples, " how's everyone else?"

"Oh, their great. Yeah, um, Sora's in his first year of college, and um, mom is still a pediatrician. Dad is in the board of directors for Shinra Corporation and so is Leon and actually Leon is also second head officer of the corporation's squat team. So yeah things are going well. Oh! And my sister got married during the summer," Terra said.

"How wonderful for Destiny! Who did she get married to?," Runo asked excitedly. "She got married to Tie Sohma, he's a child psychiatrist and she became a lawyer," Terra said.

"They must be so happy together, it must have been hard letting go of her, huh?" Runo asked.

"Well it was hard for my dad, but hey, as long as she's happy it's all good. I mean she's 29 now so she can make her own decisions. And guess who else might be getting ready to tight the knot too," Terra said.

"Who?!," asked Runo excitedly. "Leon and Rinoa," said Terra.

"No way! It's about time! Those two have been dating for ever!," Runo exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Leon has been talking to me about how he is going to propose soon, so be ready for a wedding, " Terra said with a smile.

"So how has your family been doing?, " Terra asked.

"Oh, we've been wonderful! Well Dante is in college and he's actually dating this girl named Ashley. And well, mom still owns the flower shop and it's actually grown into quite a business," Runo said.

"And how about Eraqus?," Terra asked.

"Oh, dad's grate. He's still a doctor," Runo said.

"And you?," Terra asked.

"I became a photographer for The Shinra Times actually, and right now I'm dating this guy named Peter. He's actually coming tonight for dinner so you'll get to meet him," Runo said.

"That great, and how about Aq-"

"But enough about me how about you! What have you been up to?," Runo said, interrupting Terra urgently.

"Oh!," Terra was taken back by Runo's sudden interest in him.

"Well I'm the vice president of the Shinra Corporation and head officer of their squat team," Terra said.

"Wow Terra, I'm impressed. You pretty much rule the world," Runo said in awe.

"So where do you live?," she asked.

"Oh, I own a penthouse at the Aria Tower in downtown Shinra," Terra said.

"Wow isn't that where a bunch of celebrities liv-," Runo was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door swinging open.

"Hey dad! How much of the medicine should I give to Ve-," a girl with short blue hair walked in talking and abruptly stopped when she saw the man in front of her.

"Terra?," the bluenette asked shocked.

"Aqua," Terra responded in amazement.

* * *

**I know this was a boring chapter but I promise it will get more interesting please review if you would like me to keep writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don' own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy**

* * *

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her short blue hair looked so soft and smooth. She had a thin body but with well developed curves and features that made Terra go crazy. She was wearing gray Abercrombie yoga pants and a baby blue V neck that fitted a little to tight, but Terra didn't mind because it just showed off what great body she had. Although her hair and body where perfect, that wasn't what made Terra almost go into shock. Her flawless, angelic face was what made Terra almost pass out. Her deep blue eyes where just as he remember, and, to Terra, the best feature she had although some men might disagree. To Terra, Aqua was an angel sent from heaven.

"What are you doing here?," Aqua asked, interrupting Terra's daydream.

"I ... uh ... your parents invited my family to dinner and ... uh ... I somehow ended up coming. But if you want me to leave that's totally ok, I -"

"No! It's fine. You can stay," Aqua awkwardly interrupted Terra.

"Ok then ... ," Terra shyly said as he notice that everyone that was in the kitchen had their eyes on them.

"Yeah, just make yourself at home. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with my mother latter," Aqua sharply said as she glared daggers at her mother who was pretending to read a cookbook.

"So sweetheart what did you need," Eraqus asked trying to save his wife from a heated argument with his daughter.

"Oh, I was just wondering how much of the medicine I should give to Ven," Aqua said.

"Give him a tablespoon since that medicine is pretty strong and his body is still young," Eraqus said as he went back to seasoning the turkey.

"Alright," Aqua said as she headed to the door.

"Oh, whose Ven? Is that your dog?," Terra asked innocently.

"No, actually he's ... my son," Aqua hesitantly said as she turned to Terra.

"Oh ... I didn't know you got married," Terra said as his expression fell a little.

"Actually I didn't ... Terra there is someone I'd like you to meet," Aqua said biting her lip. To Terra it almost seemed like she was fighting back tears. But why?

"Ok ...," Terra said dumbly while following Aqua out the kitchen.

"Well things are about to get interesting," Dante said as he watched his sister and Terra leave.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KH

In the hallway Terra watched Aqua walk in front of him. She swayed her hips as she walked in a very attractive way which made Terra drool. For someone who was a mother she still had a gorgeous body. In fact, if it wasn't for her confessing that she had a son, Terra would have never guessed that she had been pregnant at one time.

_The father must be a very lucky and happy person_, Terra though, _It must me great having a little Aqua running around_.

Aqua stopped in front of the entrance to the living room. She waited for Terra to catch up and then stepped inside with Terra right beside her. The living room was warm due to the fire burning in the chimney which illuminated the dim, lit room. The room also smelled like cinnamon due to the candle that was burning on top of a table in the middle of the room. The room had a lot of elegant furniture that included a love-seat, a tea table with matching chairs, two recliners, a medium sized sofa, and a large sofa.

The room had many beautiful decorations as well, but what caught Terra's attention was the bundle of blankets that laid on top of the large sofa. As Terra looked closer he realized that it wasn't just a bundle of blankets but there was a person underneath them as well. The person was a blond haired boy of about 13 years of age. He had his head laying in a blue pillow and had his arm wrapped around a stuffed chocobo. He was sleeping peacefully under the warm blankets, and this was evident from the soft expression on his angelic face.

This boy had to be the most beautiful child that Terra had ever seen. His adorable face had soft yet sharp features. For example, he had a sharp little nose and a chiseled chin, yet his cheeks looked soft and they still had some baby fat. His blond, soft hair was almost blinding even in the dim lit room. It was also messy and looked like it had a bad case of bed head, although with further inspection Terra could see it was the style of haircut the kid had.

"Terra this is Ventus, my son," Aqua said softly trying not to wake up the sleeping child. She knelt down in front of the couch and started brushing her hand trough Ven 's soft, gold locks in a motherly way.

"Wow, he's beautiful. You know, he really takes after you," Terra said marveling at the sleeping boy.

"He takes after you too," Aqua said in a whisper that Terra could bearly hear.

"What?" Terra asked confused.

"Terra, his your son," Aqua said.

* * *

**Awwww! Daddy Terra. I always thought he would be a good daddy. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy belong to me.**

* * *

This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. He had just been told that he had a son! He didn't remember ever... Oh...

Terra looked at Aqua with a shocked filled eyes. Aqua suddenly stopped petting Ven's hair and stood up. She started walking out of the living room and signaled Terra to follow her. Terra obeyed but before he stepped out of the room he looked back at his sleeping son who was peacefully sleeping, unaware of what was going on.

In the hallway, Terra found Aqua waiting for him in front of a closed door. When he walked towards her, she opened the door and stepped into the room with Terra following close behind. The room was what Terra assumed to be Eraqus's den. There was a desk with a computer on top and bookshelves on both sides filled with books of all kinds. The room smelled like the rest of the house do to a candle burning on top of the desk.

Aqua sat down on the leather chair behind the desk with a thoughtful expression on her face. Terra sat in one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk. As he sat there waiting for Aqua to speak he looked at her beautiful face and thought of how much it resembled the face of their son.

When it was clear that Aqua was not going to start the conversation, Terra spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would only slow you down," Aqua responded not even bothering to look at him. She was concentrating her eyes on the burning candle.

"Slow me down? Aqua he's my son for crying out loud! I'm just as responsible for him as you are. I could have helped you. We could have done this together. Aqua I-"

"It was for the best Terra,'' Aqua said, interrupting Terra.

"How was this for the best! Aqua I loved you. There was not a day that would go by that I didn't think of you. All this time I wondered where you were, what you had done with your life, and if you had gotten married. Now I know that you raised our son by yourself and I feel really guilty. Aqua... wh... when did this happen," Terra said breathlessly.

"I found out a week after you had left for college. I remember I wasn't feeling well and I kept getting nauseous in the mornings and overall I just wasn't feeling good, so I told my dad. He told me that maybe I should get some test taken, just to make sure it wasn't something serious. So I did and a week later when the results came back I found out I was pregnant. When my parents asked who the father was I told them it was you and even though my mom told me to call you and tell you, I just couldn't do it. You had your whole life ahead of you, a baby would have only slowed you down. I knew someday you would become successful and famous and just look at you now, you run the world. Besides it wasn't all that bad, mom and dad were very supportive and even though Dante was only 5 when Ven was born, he still helped in any way he could. I know it wasn't right to keep Ven away from his father but I was just afraid of how you would react," Aqua said breathlessly. She was in the verge if tears.

"Aqua...," Terra said and he looked like he was in the loss for words. He suddenly got up and walked to Aqua's side of the desk. He knelt down in front of Aqua and took her soft, fragile hands in his.

"Aqua my whole life I have done nothing but work. I had always dreamed of being successful and of making my dad proud, and now that I have that I just don't know what to do with my self anymore. You have told me the greatest news I have ever heard. You just told me that I have a son! A son Aqua! This is probably something a man dreams of his whole life, and now this dream had come true for me. I'm a dad now. I'm the daddy of the most beautiful child I've seen and I would love to make up for all of those years I've missed by spending time with him and spoiling him with everything he could ever want. You and Ven, Aqua. You and Ven are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you no matter what it takes. I want to take care of the both of you and protect you. Please Aqua, let me be with the both of you and let me help you raise Ventus," Terra said as he looked into Aqua's deep blue eyes.

"Terra... Of course you can! You don't know how much I've missed you! How much I wanted you and needed you! Of course you can be Ven's dad. You are his dad and he is going to love meeting you. He has always asked about you since he was little. Oh Terra, you don't know how happy you will make him," Aqua finished as she threw her self into Terra's strong arms and made them both fall to the ground. They started laughing and then kissed each other passionately which was something they had not done in 14 years and Terra had to admit that he really missed it.

When they got of the ground, still giggling, Terra wrapped Aqua in a strong yet gentle hug. He buried his face in her head and smelled her hair that smelled like red vanilla and whipped aloe. He pulled his head up and looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" Aqua asked as she held him close. She was enjoying touching his well built, chiseled body. Suddenly Terra picked her up bridal style and carried her to the leather chair where he sat down and cradled her like child. They sat like that for a few silent minute just appreciating that they were with each other after so long. Aqua started playing with Terra's little mo hawk after a while.

"You know, this reminds me of when I used to rock Ventus to sleep when he was a baby," Aqua said as she remembered the precious memory.

"I bet you are a great mother," Terra said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I do have one question though. How come Ven has blond hair when we don't?" Terra asked.

"Well I used to have blond hair when I was little, don't you remember? Except it changed to blue when I was 6 and Ven's hasn't so I'm guessing his will just stay like that forever," Aqua explained.

"Oh yeah, you did have blond hair," Terra remarked as an image of little, blond Aqua popped into his mind.

"So, tell me about Ven," Terra requested.

"Oh, he's an angel. Yeah... people are always telling me how he is just so perfect. He has the best grades in his class, the best voice in choir, and he's the fastest on the his swim team. Honestly he's just perfect but what can I say he is my son," Aqua said smugly.

"You mean our son," Tera corrected.

"Yep, also my friends always comment on how adorable he is. Every time we walk into a store there is always someone that comes up to me and says how cute he is. But there is one fault he has," Aqua said sadly.

"What is it?" Terra asked worriedly.

"He... has a bad heart. We found out when he was 5 and we were at birthday party. He was just running around with all of the other kids when all of a sudden he just fainted. Luckily dad was there so he knew what to do. We took him to the hospital where my dad did test on him and that when we found out he had suffered a heart attack. A heart attack at the age of 5! Can you believe it! Anyway, we've been taking him to a friend of my father who is a cardiologist ever since we found out he had a bad heart and he has been taking care of him. He still sometimes gets sick when he pushes himself to hard at swim but other than that he hasn't suffered a heart attack since then. But just last week he went a little to hard at his meet and after his race he fainted. We took him to the hospital but luckily he hadn't suffered an attack, but he was close to it. He has been recovering from that for the past week but it's been a slow process, I think that accident really took a toll on his body. He's been sleeping a lot for the past week but dad says it's normal," Aqua explained.

"Maybe he should stop swimming," Terra suggested. He was really worried for his son. No way was he going to loose him when he just found out he had him.

"I've thought about that but Ven won't ever quit. He loves the sport and it puts a smile in his face every time he gets first place or he brakes a record and I just can't take that any from him. It would brake his heart. Besides, dad says its good for him to exercise his heart, so long as he doesn't over do it, which he accidentally did last time, but on the bright side he lowered his time," Aqua said happily.

"Well if it makes him happy," Terra said still not sure it was a good idea.

"It does. Now come on it's time for you to meet him," Aqua said as she got off of Terra's lap and took his hand and led him to the door.

"Oh boy," Terra said as they exited the room. Secretly he was worried to death inside that his son might not like him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time it took to update I have just been so busy with mid terms and stuff. Next chapter Terra will finally meet his little boy. Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

When Terra and Aqua returned to the living room, they found their child still sound asleep. Aqua walked to the couch where the boy laid, dragging Terra by the hand. She knelt down in front of the couch where the boy laid and gently ran her hand through his gold locks. The boy stirred and made a small, whimpering sound that almost made Terra's heart break. Suddenly, the long, thick eyelashes of the boy, started to flutter open to reveal big, deep, light, cerulean eyes. Terra couldn't help but think how much they resembled Aqua's eyes and his own, although in contrast to the boy's, his where sharp and serious while Aqua's where soft and gentle. The boy's, though, where full of innocence and curiosity.

The boy looked up at his mother then his eyes flowed over to Terra who was standing, and still holding Aqua's hand even though she was kneeling down. He carefully studied Terra with the couriosity that reminded Terra of a newborn baby seeing the world for the first time.

"Ventus, there is someone that wants to meet you," Aqua gently said as she tugged at Terra's hand, mottioning him to kneel down.

When Terra was eye level with Ven, who was still laying on the couch, he ran his free hand through his son's hair like Aqua had done. He imedietly realized why Aqua enjoyed petting Ven's hair so much. His hair was as soft as lavender and it almost felt unreal to the touch.

_He must use some good conditioner_, Terra thought.

"Ven this is your dad," Aqua said as she stopped petting Ven's hair and gently grabbed his soft hand. Ventus' eyes widen in suprice and imedietly began to feel up with tears.

"Hey Ven, I'm you daddy," Terra gently said as he began to feel tears forming in his own eyes.

Suddenly, Ventus did something neither Terra or Aqua expected. He takeled both of them to the ground and wrapped them both in the biggest hug he could give. He burried his head in Terra's well toned chest and muffled into it. To Terra it sounded like he said, "We're finally together." Aqua suddenly started to giggle.

"Well, he took this better than I thought he would," she said with a bright smile. She was just so happy to have her two boys finally together.

"Well you could have warn me he had a good tackle," Terra said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Woops! Did I forget to mention he plays football?," Aqua asked inocently.

"Well aren't you just something?," Terra said with a smile as he playfuly ruffled Ven's hair. Ventus just looked up at his father and gave him a toothy smile.

This was it. Terra finally had somethingthst many fathers dreemed of having. A son, and he was right there, secure in his arms, and in that moment he swore that he would protect his blond, bundle of joy from any harm. No matter what.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews would be highly apresiated : )**


End file.
